1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing means for waterproofing a timepiece whose movement is electrically coupled to an external device via the packing means.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore electrical connection between devices inside a watch case and those outside the case, e.g., supplying power from an external battery enclosed in an apparatus attached to a watch band to the movement within the case, or delivering electronic signals from within the case to an external alarm device, has been accomplished by metal wiring using many types of junction elements. However, waterproofing of those points on the case and the packing of an external apparatus where such wiring passes through is difficult and complete watertightness of such areas is extremely difficult to achieve. Moreover, in those rare instances where such watertightness is achieved, the flexibility of the means used to join the watch case with the external device is extremely diminished. Further, such prior art waterproofing means are extremely bulky and render the timepiece aesthetically unappealing.
Installation of junction elements and electrical wiring also requires additional procedures such as soldering, screwing and the like whereby complicated assembling and disassembling operations are necessary. Manufacture of a more compact watch is thereby made difficult and in addition, where the case and watch band are flexibly connected, there is a tendency for the electrical wires to break or otherwise become disconnected because of the bending and rotating action.
There has been a long-felt need for a means which would enable an external device to be electrically coupled to a watch. This has evolved because of the fact that the area inside the watch is extremely limited and many times the device which is to be coupled to the watch would take up so much area inside the case as to render the watch extremely large and bulky.
In response to this problem, the prior art has proposed to place some of the components outside of the watch case and then electrically couple the external components to the watch. This has the advantage of permitting the watch to be made relatively small and thin, and aesthetically pleasing, and yet enables added features to be coupled thereto for their specific functions. Moreover, such a system also permits the external device to be selectively altered, repaired or replaced without requiring entry into the watch.
The difficulty with such system is that it is extremely desirable and even necessary in some instances to provide the watch case with a seal whereby the internal components thereof are prevented from being contacted by water and moisture and the like by entry into the watch case. However, under prior art systems in which such waterproofing qualities were achieved, it was extremely difficult for an external device to be coupled to the watch case without completely destroying the waterproofing seal. One prior art system to overcome the aforementioned problem was to completely wrap the wires used to connect the external device with the watch in rubber or other non-conductive and watertight material. However, this type of connector is likely to be extremely bulky as mentioned hereinabove. Moreover, such a system does not take into account the number of times the connector is flexed. Thus, damages to the connector in such a system are more likely.
The present invention represents an advancement in the art of packing means and means used for connecting an external device with the internal workings of a watch and contains none of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with the prior art. The present invention thus provides an apparatus wherein a substantially watertight seal in a watch case is achieved but which also provides a flexible yet conductive means to extend outside the watch case and be electrically coupled to an external device.